


Corvus

by Gleefreak97



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boy Was This Fun To Write, Is That A Constellation On His Cheek?, Kageyama and Tsukishima Are Vicious Roommates, Late Night Study Session, M/M, Name Is Kind Of Weird Sorry, Oikawa Tooru is a Nerd, Or at least he thinks he is, Yams Is Just Being Yams, oikawa is in love, oiyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleefreak97/pseuds/Gleefreak97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oikawa finds himself in the library at 3 AM, the last thing he expects is to meet someone new.<br/>But, he does. And now he thinks he's in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corvus

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Cara!~  
> I really liked all of your prompts, but I just love Oiyama, so I had to write it. The name I picked is kind of lame, but I've never been good at naming things. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fic!
> 
> Haikyuu!! and its characters do not in any way belong to me. Turn to the original creators and give them a round of applause please.

Rubbing his eyes, it was all Oikawa could do to prevent himself from dozing off. He had already fallen asleep three, no four, times already. He still had some studying to do before he could go back to his room for some proper rest. 

Sighing to himself, Oikawa turned back to his reading. Sure, _The Book of Constellations: Discover the Secrets in the Stars_ may not be the best page turner, but it was interesting enough. Well, it should be. Considering Oikawa was majoring in astrology should point towards what he really liked to read in his spare time. 

As dull as it may sound, Oikawa actually found the galaxy to be an amazing thing. Words couldn't explain how he truly admired the stars and planets, believing all true beauty to truly lie within the sky up above. Ever since he was younger, he had loved the sky, searching for new friends hidden within the sparkling of the stars. Of course, his friends had thought he was crazy, but that didn't matter. He knew there was something up there, and that was all that mattered. 

All of this belief had led him to his current situation. Picking up his phone, he unlocked it to check the time.

_**2:59 A.M.** _

Groaning, Oikawa threw his arms up and gave a good stretch, attempting to work out the kinks that had worked in over the hours he had been at the desk. He had gotten there, what, at 6:30? That meant he had been there for over eight hours, and hadn't even noticed. Geez, Kageyama was going to kill him. His raven-haired roommate wasn't exactly easy to please when it came to curfew. If Oikawa was as much as a minute late, he was usually thrown out with a hasty 'Late.' to send him on his way.

Turning to gather his things, Oikawa picked up his books and phone, hastily throwing them in his bag before he could procrastinate any more. He quickly pushed in his chair and turned out his lamp before he stalked off, keeping his eyes on the ground in a rush to get out of the library before anyone saw him. Suddenly, the ground shifted. Instead of pale wood flooring, he was looking into the prettiest eyes he had ever seen.

Oikawa knew he should have looked where he was going. But, it was too late and he was too tired to even consider doing so. Of course, his carelessness had resulted into running into this person, whoever this person might be, that was just staring right back at him. Blinking rapidly, Oikawa scooted back before he could fully bloom the blush he already felt on his cheeks. Luckily, he had only stumbled when he had run into this stranger, and was able to quickly gain his footing again. However, the same wasn't true for the boy across from him. 

The stranger had brown hair. Or, was it green? Oikawa really couldn't tell in the dim light of the library. He looked small in stature, with tan skin that could be seen on his bare arms. Freckles seemed to dance off of his skin as Oikawa watched, and the astrology major could only stare as the boy looked up at him once again. 

Oikawa gasped. Not only were there freckles on his arms, but they were **everywhere.** They were on his nose and cheeks. They lined the cut of his jaw and made little patterns all the way down his neck, swirling onto his collarbone. Oikawa's heart began to beat a little quicker at the realization that the freckles seemed to make constellations all across the boy's skin. It was just like the night sky that lay right outside. 

"Um....Ahem. Are you alright?"

Oikawa jumped at the realization that the boy had spoken to him. He quickly nodded before looking down at his shoes, a blush beginning to form once more on his cheeks. The boy laughed, and began to talk to Oikawa with a clear note of amusement in his voice. 

"Okay then. I just wanted to make sure. We hit pretty hard when we ran into each other."

"Yeah.... I'm sorry about that."

"No need to worry. It was an accident. It wasn't entirely your fault, either. Neither of us were looking where we were going. It's just fatigue from studying, I guess."

Oikawa nodded once more. He looked up at the boy again, and began to notice even more details about his freckles. Studying them, he caught the glimmer of what he thought was an actual constellation. Could it be? There was no way, right? But, if his eyes were correct, there was the actual shape of Corvus lying on the other boy's cheek. The constellation was simple, representing a small box more than anything, but it was still one of Oikawa's favorites. The story behind it, tainting the wings of the Crow for his deeds, was always something Oikawa found to be interesting. And here it sat, the constellation of the crow, on the cheek of this strange boy. 

Before he could help himself, Oikawa started laughing under his breath, thoughts of the constellation racing through his head. The stranger turned his head, giving a questioning look before asking exactly what Oikawa was afraid of hearing. 

"Hey, what are you laughing at?"

"Oh....Um. It's just that you um. You have a constellation on your cheek."

The boy laughed before inquiring further.

"Oh really? Would you mind showing me?"

Oikawa blushed once more before kneeling down in front of the other boy, reaching out his hand to touch the other. He was nervous, sure, but he had to show him. It was just so interesting. Lightly touching his fingertips to the other's cheek, Oikawa traced the outlines of Corvus once, then twice. His blush only deepened when he looked up and caught the eye of the other. The boy was staring right back, a sort of glimmer shining there. It was almost like the stars weren't just on his skin, but in his eyes as well. Oikawa stuttered as he began to speak again.

"It-It's Corvus. That's the name of it. It's related to both the crow and the raven. Greek history says the god Apollo cursed the bird after it failed to bring him a cup of water. Instead of bringing the water directly, the bird decided to stop and feast. However, he didn't tell the truth, but instead blamed his tardiness on a nearby water snake. Apollo became so angry that he cast all three of them, the bird, the snake, and the cup into the sky. The curse of tainted feathers, along with an undying thirst that could never be quenched, were only additions to his punishment."

A few moments passed in silence as the two continued to stare at each other. Oikawa was afraid that he had done something wrong. Had his knowledge of the stars turned against him? Suddenly, the boy began to speak. 

"...That's pretty cool. I didn't know that. How did you know all of that?"

"Well, I'm an astrology major so...."

"Atrology? You? Man, how cool is that? I've never met anyone majoring in astrology before."

"O-Oh. Yeah, it's kind of cool...."

The next couple minutes, which turned into hours, were spent on the floor in the middle of the fantasy section of the library. Although it had gotten extremely late, or early, neither of the two men wanted to get up and go back to their dorms. They were having too much fun talking to each other. Oikawa had learned that the other, in comparison to his own major, was actually looking into majoring in art. He mainly liked photography, which was something Oikawa found to be extremely interesting. As he listened to the other boy talk, and got to see how excitedly he moved his arms and waved his hands, he truly knew that he had fallen in love with this boy. There was no denying it. It was as obvious as the Big Dipper on a clear night.

Suddenly noticing the lack of talking from the other boy, Oikawa looked to see that the boy had fallen back against the book shelf, clearly exhausted. He chuckled to himself, and decided it was finally time for them to get back to their dorms. Opening his bag, Oikawa pulled out his phone to check the time. 

_**6:30 A.M.** _

Where had the time gone? Just a few hours ago, he had been ready to go home, but instead he had gotten himself wrapped up with this boy. This boy that he barely knew. He had never even learned his name! But, he knew that he wanted to see him again. Well, at least he thought he did. Sighing once again, Oikawa leaned over and touched the boy on the shoulder. He jerked, nearly hitting his head on the shelf, but relaxed when he saw who had woken him from his daze. 

"Hey, I think it's time to leave the library now."

"What time is it?"

"6:30"

"It's that late? I mean, early?! Oh man, I'm sure gonna be dead when Tsukki finds out I was out all night...."

The boy quickly stood up, scrambling to pick up his belongings. Oikawa followed suit, quietly standing with his bag already in hand. He smiled when the freckled boy looked over at him, and decided that he would indeed like to see this boy again.

"My name's Oikawa by the way. Oikawa Tooru."

"Oh yeah. We never did get around to that, did we? My name's Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi Tadashi."

"It's nice to meet you Yamaguchi. I'd love to talk to you again sometime. Well, if you didn't mind that is."

The other boy, Yamaguchi, smiled and shook his head.

"I'd love to! It was great to meet you tonight, um, this morning. I never thought I'd meet someone as interesting as you in the library. Say, do you have your phone on you?"

Oikawa nodded and pulled his phone out of his bag. Yamaguchi took it, and began clicking away, pausing to snap a quick photo of himself before handing it back. 

"There. I put my contact in and texted myself. Now we can talk whenever! We can also meet up again soon if you'd like."

Oikawa smiled brightly as he felt happiness overwhelm him. His heart began to beat faster again, and he knew this had to be love. Kageyama would probably think he was crazy, but it wasn't like he had any experience to compare this to. His smile quickly changed to confusion when he saw a flash before his eyes, a grinning Yamaguchi hiding behind it. 

"Sorry, just needed a picture to go with your contact. You looked so happy, I just couldn't resist. Now, come on. We can walk out together."

Oikawa smiled again as he fell into step with the smaller boy. The walk through the library was over far too soon, and he couldn't help but feel a deflation in his heart at the thought of leaving Yamaguchi's side. His doubts quickly fell away as he again looked into the shining eyes of his newfound love.

"Well, looks like this is it. It was a lot of fun hanging out with you last night, or should I say this morning. I can't wait to do it again soon."

"Same here. I hope to see you soon."

"Of course. Don't be a stranger, text me whenever."

"Will do."

"Well, I'm off. Have a great day, Oikawa."

"You too, Yamaguchi."

With a wave, Yamaguchi was off, and Oikawa was left standing alone in front of the library. Smiling to himself, he couldn't help but giggle at the new developments. Not only had he found a new friend, but quite possibly a new love as well. However ,this giddiness was interrupted by the jingle of his phone. Looking down, he expected a new text from Yamaguchi, possibly wishing him a safe journey home. Instead, what he found was a page long message, filled with the frequent curses and misspellings of Kageyama's. Sighing once more to himself, Oikawa turned towards his dorm, the thoughts and promises of Yamaguchi and his constellations dancing in his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I did not think this would end up that lengthy. I just hope you enjoyed, darling Cara!~
> 
> Just a note for anyone unfamiliar with astrology: Corvus, literally meaning The Raven, is a constellation often associated with the raven and the crow, telling the Greek tale of how these bird received their black wings. The telling of this I use is only one version of the legend. I decided to use this constellation in particular to relate back to the thought of Yamaguchi being related to Karasuno and their status as the flightless crows. ~  
> (Wow, just realized your profile is kind of all about crows. I didn't even notice that until now what.)


End file.
